Ghost of A Good Thing
by Chair Ree Car Mah
Summary: Another fantastic story by Karmuh29 and Cherry Tulips. We're re-posting this because some people have been asking about it. What happens when the gang goes a little too far when trying to have some fun?
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: Although these characters are different from how they are in The Host, they do belong to Stephenie Meyer.)**

**Chapter One**

"But it's so true though! I swear I saw it with my own eyes!" He exclaimed with chagrin.

"Kyle, you're being ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghosts." I said in annoyance.

"Then how do you explain the figure I saw down the hall by my room?"

"First of all, you were like what, eight? You probably made it up like you did with your imaginary friend."

"Ian, Ian, Ian...." he said as if I was naïve. "You're so _stooopid_. You can believe in aliens and say you're in love with one, but yet you can't believe in ghosts." He looked at me like I was _stooopid._

"Oh wait...I remember now! That was dad at the end of the hall that night, he had just gotten home from his shift at Chippendales." I said as I stopped picking my nose and flicked the booger at Jared who was oblivious to the fact that it landed on his sandwich. He proceeded to take a bite as I gagged a little in my mouth.

"Your dad was a chippendale dancer?" Mel asked incredulously as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, just for a little while though. The money was good, or so that's what I heard from the women who he came home with...wait I think I got the story wrong! It wasn't the money that was good, it was... me, " Kyle said with a deep grin on his face. "_Those_ were the days."

Wanda looked up at me from where she was sitting, confused. "What's a chippendale dancer?"

"Well...it's like this." I said as I started to dance around her, unbuttoning my shirt and moving in the most sexual way possible to prove my point. I found it to be rather enjoyable as my dang-a-lang moved along with the rhythm.

"Oh! Like what you do for me on occasions, right?" Wanda said as she gazed down by the river of my watery flow.

"Exactly." I smiled at her, having flashbacks of all the pleasurable times.

"That is so disturbing. I didn't need to witness that." Kyle said clearly bothered by my lascivious display.

"How come you never do that for me!" Mel cried as she play punched Jared in the arm.

"Because I'm not gay, babe, simple as that." he said as he laughed.

"Well I'm not gay either, because if I was I'd come do this." I skipped like a school girl over to where Jared was standing and started to grind up on him.

"Ew dude, what the _**fuck**_ is wrong with you?!" Jared screamed as he shoved me away.

"Aw man, come on, I saw the way you looked into my eyes. You liked it. Just admit it Howe, I excite you, if you know what I mean." I winked at him and licked my lips.

Jared looked down and blushed.

"Aww, he's bashful." Mel said messing up his hair.

"I. Am. Not. Mel." He said through his teeth. I thought we had struck a nerve, but then he let out a small chuckle.

"Come on now Wanda, let's not let the boys have all the fun." Mel said in a sweet voice as she got up and started to walk over to where Wanda sat.

Wanda looked up at her, obviously confused. _Aww my baby has such an innocent mind, I need to change that. __**Tonight**__. ;)_

Mel started to sit on her lap and Wanda did not look as though she was going to object. She unbuttoned the first button on her blue blouse. _Oh. My. God! _

All of our jaws dropped. I could not believe my eyes. I've always had fantasies about this sort of thing, but I never thought I would witness it in real life.

Mel grasped the collar of Wanda's shirt, putting her left hand on the back of her neck. She slowly pulled Wanda closer to her body. The room fell silent as they both inched nearer to one another. Wanda's hands instinctively grabbed the back of Mel's head as Mel curled her fingers around to Wanda's back pulling her even closer than before. _She's gonna do it! Hell yeah! I'm gonna have to invite Mel over one night with me and Wanda! It's fucking hot!_

We watched in utter amazement as Mel closed in the small gap between them, going in for what looked like a kiss. Wanda turned bright pink to this response. _Guess she isn't as innocent as I thought._

All six of us (the three guys and their widdle buddies – catch my drift?) started to get excited, but suddenly Mel pulled away. She looked at us and laughed.

"You guys didn't seriously think I would do that did you? She looked all three of us up and down, "Ooh apparently you did."

Mel turned back to Wanda and forced her lips onto hers. She continued to stick her tongue down her throat. Wanda gripped Mel harder. _Did sh- did Wanda just moan? Holy crap! I think I just jizzed in my pants. _I looked over at Jared and Kyle who seemed to have the same reaction as I did.

After a minute of making out, Wanda tore free from Mel's grasp and broke into song, "I kissed a girl and I liked it! YeeAhaha!" She shot her hand up in the air like she just won the best kiss award.

Mel smiled and started walking back toward Jared, smacking Wanda's ass along the way. "Yeah baby! Hit me up sometime." _Oh don't worry, we will. _I thought with a devilish grin on my face.

**[Author's Notes:]**

**(Car Mah: Umm. So please don't hate us for this. We just wanted to have fun. We like having different types of stories for different types of people. We do this for you, our wonderful fans. =)**

**(Chair Ree: I didn't re-read this so I don't really have a comment on what to say about it. But I would love to know what you have to say. Remember though, that when we had written this we were really giggley tired and so everything was funny. REVIEW, even if you reviewed it before we deleted it on our other account. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: enjoy = ).**

"You know, I think we should make this a tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"We should do something crazy every night."

"Ooohhh that sounds like fun, I think we should do it."

"Alright. Goodnight all. We shall continue our little party tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Monday – The Initiation**

**(Kyle's Point of View)**

"Look Sunny, if you wanna join our club you have to pledge yourself," Mel said twirling her hair and chomping on some gum.

Sunny was on her knees folding her hands, "Oh please let me be one of you! I'll do anything!"

"_Anything_?" I asked, exchanging looks with Ian and Jared.

"Anything!" She said pleading with us.

"Alright. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked looking around the room. I stopped to stare at Mel who was scratching her butt._ How can Jared fuck her? That's white trailer trash!_

"Why don't you think of something dumb ass?" Mel yelled at me. _God, what a bitch._

"Shut up whore." I said getting annoyed.

"What did you just call her?" Jared asked, getting up out of his chair.

"I called her a fucking whore, what you gonna do about it?" I put on my 'tough' face, pushed my chest out and flexed.

"Come on guys, chill out," Ian said, sounding bored as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Yeah, don't do this. I wanna get initiadeded! Or however you say it," Sunny said. I looked at her quizzically. "Don't judge me." She defended herself in a high pitched voice.

"Ok. Ok. Let's do this thing then," I put my arm around her shoulders laughing to myself. "What are we gonna make my slut do?"

She gasped. "I am not a slut!"

"No, you're just a skank," Jared said, apparently trying to make up for what I said about Mel.

"If she's a skank then what are you? I've seen you watch Ian masturbate at night."

I heard a moan from the corner. I looked over to see Ian in the corner, masturbating.

"OOOhhhh Jared, look he's putting on a show for you right now!" I pushed him closer. "He's warming up for you. Why don't you go join him?"

"I'll go if you go. You may watch me watch Ian masturbate, but I've seen you watch me watch Ian masturbate. It looked like you enjoyed it yourself, since you were a little sticky afterwards."

"Fuck no! I like pussy!" I screamed.

"Hey Jared. Ian looks like he's cumming, why don't you go get some? It tastes delicious," Mel said, quickly adding, "or so I've heard..."

"Uh-ah uhh-hm, oohhhhhhh."

We all turned to look at Ian.

Everyone just stared for a minute until Wanda spoke up.

"Um Ian..." Wanda said giggling. "I don't think I'm the only one watching now."

Jared gave her an angry look. _Ha ha. Caught in the act._

"Oh Hells yeah. Uhhh, ahh, God! Wanda I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am." Ian said unaware of the eyes on him.

"Oh, we all are, don't worry about that Ian." Sunny said.

"Sunny! That's my fucking brother!"

"Yeah, so? You were watching him too."

"Thats just wrong!" Mel said disgusted. "Thats like incest!"

"Yeah Sunny. You only have eyes for my dick!" I said. "Maybe you should come suck it for your initiation." I said as I moved my hands to my crotch, motioning for her to come get some.

"That's too easy Kyle. She needs something more...perverted." Mel replied.

"Like what?"

"Maybe she should go have a taste of Ian?" Wanda peeped up. Jared looked a little jealous. _Oh my fucking God. He is GAY!...That's actually kind of hot. Maybe we can have a threesome sometime. Oh __wait...Ians my brother. Well that won't work...Damn._

Ian finally realized what was going on._"_No Wanda, I only do this for you. You can't share my jubilees." He sounded protective.

"Your what?" Jared asked.

"My manhood." Ian replied. _Yeah cause we all know what the hell you're talking about. Grow some balls and just say what you mean. I swear, our parents gave them all to me. Well that does make sense. Mine is ginormous. XD_

"He means his thick juicy cock. Or his tiny pebbles, because everyone knows mine is bigger."

"Is not!" Ian yelled like a little kid.

"Oh please, every girl you've ever been with has agreed."

"What do you mean? Even Sar- I mean Wanda?"

"Who is Sarah?" Wanda asked angrily.

"Shut up bitch, can't you see we are having a conversation here?" I yelled at her.

"Don't talk to Wanda that way!" Ian said getting up to zip up his pants.

"No don't stop!" Jared shouted. "I mean...don't st...riiiiiiiike him?"

"Jared, I think its time we tell them about you. They already know, clearly you don't hide it very well." Mel said taking his hand.

"But I don't want them to know. I will be the butt of every joke." Jared whined.

"Hun...you already are the butt of every joke."

"What?"

"I want to be enich-eee-ateded already!" Sunny cried.

"Sorry, we got carried away with Ian's display." Wanda said soothingly and she rubbed Sunny's back.

"Okay, well what is it that I have to do?" Sunny asked starting to get anxious.

"Well you can go make out with Jeb or you can lickamahfeet."

"Lick-a-ma-whaa?" Sunny looked confused.

"Lllliiiiiccccckkkkk mmmyyyy feeeetttttttt." I said slowly. _She's lucky she is in Jodi's body or I would dump this bitch's ass. She is so fucking stupid._

"Are those my only options?" Sunny questioned with a nervous look of her face.

"Do you want to join us or not?" Mel asked getting angry.

"I do! But do I really only get these two to choose from?"

"That's all. Take it or leave it." I said.

"I'll take it!" Jared yelled.

"No babe, this is Sunny's initiation. Not yours." Mel patted his thigh.

"So what's it gonna be?" I asked.

"...uh, your feet I guess." She grimaced.

"Oh come on, my feet aren't that bad." I said as I took off my shoes and socks.

"Gross! They smell!" Jared pointed out as he plugged his nose.

"Oh God, can't I go with the other option?"

"Nope. No going back, you chose to lick my feet so deal with it." I said as I wiggled my toes in her face.

She moved closer to me as she grabbed my foot to hold it up to her face. She opened her mouth and slid her wet tongue out slowly.

It touched my big toe and we all burst out laughing. That didn't stop her as she circled it, around and around again. _Who knew this would feel soooo good?_ She continued down the arch of my foot. I shivered. _She's like a...pro. Maybe she was worth something after all. _She brought her tongue back to my toes, leaving a wet streak on the bottom of my foot. I felt her suck on my pinkie toe and I closed my eyes, enjoying her initiation. _Whoever came up with this was a genius! I'll have to give them a huge french kiss. _

Sunny kept going for three whole minutes, only wetting her tongue a few times. She stopped, looking up into my eyes.

"Did I do a good job?" Sunny asked shyly.

"You did a fantastic job!" Mel said, surprised. "But you know, you really didn't have to do that. We were just kidding around."

She looked shocked for a second then a smile crept on her face. "I enjoyed it though. He looked happier when I licked his foot than he does when I suck his dick."

Our eyebrows all raised. "Oh?" Ian asked, "Maybe Wanda can give you some tips. She is one heck of a cock sucker! When she gets going I get so horny!" Ian looked like he was getting excited just talking about it.

"So it's official. Sunny is part of our group," Wanda said, changing the subject. "Same time tomorrow guys?"

"Definitely," everyone replied in unison.

**[Author's Notes:]**

**( Chair Ree: Geez, I'm really getting tired of writing author's notes. They used to be my favorite thing to do but I've wrote so many today, it's not funny. So like, we didn't re-read what we wrote. All we did was dig through the old chapters we had and re-posted this for the ones who wanted it back up....which is weird because they didn't review it. Huh..this is just a horrible chapter, it sounds nothing like us, I know. I guess we wrote it this way to show that we could be different????? I don't have a clue. :)**

**(Car Muh: So honestly I didn't really want to reread this. I apologize if it was too graphic. It was all funny at the time lol. =)  
**


End file.
